Only One
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: A freak accident sends the Titans into an paralell world, where no one can remember their true selves, except for Robin, who's already gotten himself into trouble. Just how long can he avoid the Dark Princess who's dieing to leave her crown behind?
1. What I've Become

Only One

Chapter one: What I've become

Rating: T

A/N: Well I have absolutely no idea where the idea for this fic came from. I thought it was cool.. This is my first Teen Titans chappie fic so please enjoy this!

Disclaimer :On Cell Phone: Do I own them now?...nope...

-O-

_I've become so numb_

I can't feel you there

I've become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

--Linkin Park "Numb"

-O-

A pair of bright purple, almost crystal, eyes stared out of the cold damp window. The deepness of her gaze pierced through the glass and out into the Night sky. Of course that would only be if Grey rain clouds weren't in the way.

Raven let out a deep sigh as she watched silver droplets begin to fall. Normally the rain was a good thing for her. It usually keep the villains inside, thus giving the Titans a day off. Also because she just loved dark, rainy days.

Yet an unknown force kept telling her that something was going to follow this ominous down pour, her gut knew it would not be good.

She let her thoughts wander her room, for some reason she couldn't remove her gaze from the moonstones know as rain. Something kept her looking, starring at the raindrops, as they danced around in front of her window putting on a sad, painful performance.

Raven told herself to snap out of it, but she never looked away from the window... Suddenly she had the urge to open it and feel the rain for herself.

Yes, the thought of the cool, crystal tears against her pale skin felt strangely alluring...

Raven reached out to window, her finger slow and nervous, her body almost in a trance,

Her fingertips brushed against the cold metal clasp, timidly moving to open the look that blocked her from the dark storm outside, Raven fiddled with the lock, and finally opened it, Now about to push the glass away...

The dark goddess, was instantly shook out of her trance as she heard a loud shout, followed by a equally as large ' Bam'

Collecting herself she quickly went downstairs to see what the other titans where doing to cause such noise. Entering the living room, Raven wasn't surprised to see Beast Boy and Cyborg Chasing each other around the room.

Raven rolled her eyes, undoubtedly they where fighting over one of two things; video games, or Dinner. Ignoring the arguing pair she observed the other two people in the room.

Starfire was happily humming to herself as she prepared one of her tameranian dishes. Raven almost grimaced. Sure Starfire was a great friend, and her efforts where appreciated but her cooking could kill anything. And boy did they meant everything! Her pudding inspired fear in the hearts of small children.

Raven almost smiled at the mental image of first graders running away in from Starfires native dishes.

"What are you smiling about" Came a voice from the other side of the room. Raven turned her attention to the other Titan. Robin.

He was laying on the sofa, his composture completely disregarded. His masked eyes stared into the darkest member of the group, as if he was the empath and he was trying to read her mind.Not the other way around.

Raven hated it when he stared at her like that, it made her feel exposed. Like she was defenseless. A fork floated to the side of her and looked as if it was about to bust. She quickly calmed herself down before she busted anything besides a fork.

"Nothing, just a funny thought." she said pushing the subject away. The boy wonder shrugged and returned to his channel surfing. Raven sighed in her mind.

Recently she was having trouble controlling her emotions around Robin. She simply couldn't think straight around him anymore.

The lights above her flickered. All of the the titans stared at her as if asking her if it was her fault.

Raven looked puzzled for a moment but responded "Nope not me." as she said this the lights flickered completely off.

Cyborg pressed some buttons on his arm and light came from his shoulder. "Looks like the thunderstorm caused the power to go out, the whole cities blacked out." He said cheeking his scanners.

"Dude. how long is the lights gonna stay out" Beast Boy asked. Truth be told he didn't like the dark very much...

"Don't know. Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours this storms pretty bad." The half metal member of the titans answered.

Starfire who made remained silent this whole time decided to speak up. "A few hours? that is much to long! My pudding of (insert oddly named pudding selection here) needs to be baked soon, it shall go bad if it is not" she said upset.

"Don't worry Star I"m sure your pudding thing will be fine." Robin added try to comfort the upset girl. Starfire nodded quickly and thanked robin for 'his help in this time of no light.'

For some reason Raven found herself glaring at the alien girl. Her hood and the darkness hid this from the others. 'What am I getting upset about? it is only Starfire and Robin...' Still she felt resentment for the taller girl.

'She's always happy, she can always say and do what she feels, why did she have to Have Robin too...' WAIT! What was she talking about? She didn't like Robin! he was a friend and her leader but that was it!

'Liar'

Raven mentally kicked herself, damn her emotions where running out of control again...

Suddenly Raven felt a shock enter body, She heard the others say her name and then...

Blackness...

-O-

A/N: Well that's chappie one! the next chapter is when the real fun starts! This is going to be my first Teen titans chapter story yay! Please review and tell me what you think!

_Anna_


	2. Temporary Lies

Only One

Chapter Two: Temporary Lie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans...but in a world where fairies are real it doesn't matter! I could make Robin mine forever! ...Urm... sorry I didn't take my medicine today...hehhe

Dedication: To my wonderful Beta Reader Keitorin-Chan! You rock so much!

A/N: Welcome to chapter two of My Only. For some reason I just can't seem to get away from this fic long enough to write my other stuff. My best friend Ashley is probably ready to kill me if I don't update she will be loved... But enough of that! On with the Chappie!

Warning: From here on out things get very VERY different from normal...hehhe...

_-O-_

I've got it all,

But I feel so deprived,

I go up, I come down

And I'm emptier inside,

Tell me what is this thing

That I feel like I'm missing.

And why can't I let it go?

--Stacie Orrico"More to Life"

-O-

She sat at her silver vanity, gazing into the large mirror. Her head rested on her palm, Red markings from the wrist up decorated her pale skin.

Long, uneven, waist length midnight purple hair spilled in silky strands framing her bored face. The face that also held a pair of bright Amethyst eyes, eyes that made people freeze in their tracks. Yet currently they were lazily gazing into the glass mirror.

Images played out in front of her. The world in front of her, ready to be scanned. 'How dull' She thought to herself.

Most people would find her mirror amazing, something to be treasured and passed down. Not her. It was nothing. Everything in this room was worthless to her. It was just a reminder of who she wasn't.

Sighing to herself she retreated from her mirror, and walked silently into her closet. Rolling her eyes she stared at the garments. All of which were unappealing to her.

She hadn't picked any of it, they where garments that she was supposed to were, Not what she wanted. The girl sifted through the clothing and decided on the lesser of two evils and picked out a simple skirt, with a tank top. Almost as an afterthought she grabbed her red cape, at least that made her a bit less exposed.

She hated being treated like a child who couldn't decide anything for herself. Yet it was her fate to be this way.

Pushing the thought from her mind she walked back to the mirror. Something was being played on it. 'I thought I turned this of...' she thought to herself.

The dark girl sat down in front of the mirror and watched as a new unseen image appeared before her.

A stranger lay in the middle of the street. People around him whispered, their voices unclear. The stranger's clothes were not from here. She tilted her head to the side.

This stranger could not be from here. His still form moved, his face became visible. No he was definitely not from Azarath. His features where soft. But that was as much as she could tell. his eyes where cloaked behind a white mask...

She was startled by a knock at the door.

Quickly, she turned off the mirror, and sat on her bed, picked up a book and pretended to be emerged in the tale. "Come in" she said, sitting up.

A small green boy entered her room. Well to tell the truth he was the same age as her but he was shorter. 'Oh...It's just Beast Boy...' she thought silently. The messenger bowed politely"Lady Raven"

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up."Drop the formality, BB." she said simply returning to her mirror.

The green one known as Beast Boy sighed and dropped his straight posture. "Thank God! I can't stand being such a robot...Hey what's that"

The purple haired girl shook her head slightly. Why did they take pity on him again?

'You needed someone to talk to that wasn't afraid you'd fry them, and you needed messenger. You scared the last three away.' She reminded herself.

Beast Boy wasn't from Azarath. He had crash landed on the planet a year ago. Hoping to stay on the good side of whatever planet he was from Raven had allowed him to stay as a messenger.

"That would be my mirror, you moron, and him... I don't know who he is..." Both stared at the man in the mirror in silence.

First thing to know about Beast Boy; He hated silence. " So... What are you gonna do about him" Raven ignored his question.

"Don't you have a message to deliver" She said sarcasm dripping from her words.

Beast Boy laughed it off with his hand behind his head. "Yea well um... your being summoned again."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Is it necessary that they send a messenger for that? They could just use a phone. Whatever... your dismissed." Beast Boy nodded"And BB, that guy in the mirror...don't mention him to anyone okay"

"No prob Raven" And he left.

Raven hated being summoned. It meant she would have to be formal. 'There goes my plan for being comfortable.'

Shaking her head she ventured back into her closet, threw on shoes and left her cape on the floor.

Returning to the mirror she watched as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She looked like a girl. A girly girl. 'Damn Him' she thought as she darted out of her room toward the main hall.

oOo

Raven waited for them to announce her presence. 'Do we have to go through this everyday?' she thought, raising her head up to walk into the court.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess of Azarath, and heir to the throne, Lady Raven." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Dearest Raven you seem upset, what is it that ales you" His smile almost mocking her.

"Father is all of this necessary? And would it kill you to take a normal form? We all know your the king, so you do not need to take such a eyesore of a form."

Trigon smirked at her. "Daughter you have such a sharp tongue." yet he complied with her request.

Raven was blinded by a bright light for a moment, but it died down and her father sat in a normal form. He looked much like Raven, purple hair, pale skin, but his face was covered with red markings showing his demon heritage.

She glanced down at her arms, she too bore these markings.

"Does this please you my daughter" He asked gesturing her to sit beside him. Raven shook her head. "More than you'll ever know..."

Raven sat with her head resting on her hand. She was bored again. Court was just plain dull to her. She couldn't care less about the affairs of the planet.

Of course most of the talk was about the current war with the planet Tameran. How the war started, what it was about and would it end were questions that she hadn't known the answers to since she was old enough to process intelligent thoughts.

Mostly because it was the Tamerains who killed her mother...

Yet something shook her out of her own thoughts. "It seems their princess has fled the planet and has been sighted around here." "What? She's been seen here? on Azarath? Is she crazy" Raven added to the conversation.

Trigon raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Generally Raven just sat in the court and looked bored, it was a odd sight to see her partaking in the discussion.

"Yes the one called Starfire has been seen in the main city yesterday." Trigon answered. Wanting to see what Raven had to say, 'Amusing...'

"Well did we try to capture her? Does she have powers? Is she a danger to us" Raven almost yelled out of frustration. From what she had heard about this Starfire girl she would have absolutely no reason to flee her planet.

"Well since you are so interested in the subject I'm sending you to find out. Raven I'm sending you out into the city to find this Starfire girl and bring her back to the palace. Do you understand"

Raven stared at him like he was crazy for a moment. Was her father actually letting her, Raven, out into the city, by herself"Are you feeling okay" She asked questionably.

Trigon laughed at his daughter, She was entertaining to watch. Ignoring her question "Of course you will bring your body guard, Cyborg." He clapped his hands and an older looking teen walked in. More than half of his body was mechanical.

'Okay so maybe I won't be alone, Cyborgs not that bad...' Her thoughts where cut off "-And Lady Terra." that caused her to go wide eyed. "W-What" Terra smirked at the Princess "Y-Your not serious"

"Very much so dear now get on with your mission" And like that she was dismissed. Raven glared at Terra. "I hate you" she said monotonously. Terra shrugged. "Get over it"

Raven grumbled to herself."Cyborg could you get rid of her" she asked the metal man. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry Rae I can only do that if she breaks the law or she tries to harm you."

The three teens walked out of the palace and into the vast city. "Okay, Terra on your way out grab something worth stealing..."

Cyborg sighed. "This is going to be a long trip..."

-O-

A/N: Hheheeh I love Alternate Universe! I hope you liked this chappie. this was my fastest update ever... yay me! Well please review and tell me what you think! Also Yes Robin will be coming into the picture soon...

_Anna_


	3. No Doll

My Only

Chapter three: No Doll

A/n: urgh! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for making everyone wait for my new chappie. I'm in the process of moving and things have been crazy over here. so urm please forgive me... On with the chappie!

_-O-_

I'm no Barbie doll

I'm not your baby girl

I've done ugly things

And I have made mistakes

And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines

I am rotten to my core if they're to be believed

--Garbage "Why do you love me?"

-O-  
  
"This trip is completely useless, why are we searching for this girl again." Terra said as they continued through the city.

Raven wished she could strangle the blond girl. And Cyborg well me wished he didn't have to be the one that was supposed to get in the middle of their fight.

They had been searching for a few hours now, At the beginning it was extremely hard to find out information. Every one Was afraid to tell them something, fearing that the king would find out.

So Terra came up with the idea that they dis the royal garb, and try to blend in with the people.Raven had to admit that Terra's idea was wisest. Thus Terra and Raven dissed the Fancy clothes and brought normal commoner clothes,

Ravens was clothed in her normal clothes, but she had bought a dark blue cloak to cover her self. She raised the hood over her face, hiding everything but her amethyst eyes.

Raven rather liked her new look as did Terra. "Earthy, I like it" she commented tossing her hair. The purple hair princess ignored her moved on.

"Rae Wait up!" Cyborg called after her. Terra followed.

Raven dashed through the crowd madly trying to ditch the other two. Nothing against them, well nothing against Cyborg, but she wanted to be on her own.

"Raven wait up!" she heard Terra call. This caused Raven to run even more, dodging people.

In her rush she hid behind a building. Cyborg and Terra Ran right passed her.

She sighed. "Not that that's over with.." she walked back into the city by herself.

oOo

Raven couldn't believe how big the city was. It had always seemed so small from her room in the palace. But now standing in the mist of the chaos, she felt as if she had been out for the first time.

But while she was walking around, she realized that she had no money. "Damn Cyborg and the witch have all of the money with them."

She smelt Cinnamon in the air. Raven followed the scent to a stand where they sold Cinnamoned apples. "Ugh I have no money!... But they probably wouldn't notice if I just took one..." Hunger obviously does things to the brain.

Raven channeled her powers "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she let out in a whisper. The Apple levitated toward her. It was now just an inch or to away...

"Hey Stop!" came the voice of the shop owner. "Oh boy..." Raven dropped the apple and dashed away as fast as she could.

"Stop thief!" people yelled soon more people where chasing her. 'Damn it was only an apple...' That's when she tripped on something.

Raven flipped in mid air, landing on her tush. "ouch..., Note to self, Fly next time..."

The people around her began to whisper. She looked around her, people where pointing at,and most where talking in hushed voices. She quirked an eyebrow, and in a monotone voice she said "What?"

People began to bow. She looked at them like they where all crazy. Raven realized that her hood had blown of her head. "Damn..." she muttered.

"Raven!" At this time Cyborg and Terra ran into view. "Just great..." She picked herself up and began to wipe dust away from her clothing.

"Raven are you nuts? Running off like that? Something could have happened to you!" Cyborg lectured.

The Azarain princess ignored his words and looked at Terra, who's face was scrunched up

"Oh who's that?"

Cyborg stopped talking and Raven turned to what Terra was talking about.

There on the ground was a brightly dress person.

Raven almost gasp 'That the boy I say in my mirror...' she thought walking over to the knocked out boy.

"Uh Raven I don't think-" "Shh" she cut him off. Raven knelt down besides the stranger and checked his neck for a pulse. Sure enough he had one.

Using her Powers she flipped him over so that his head lay on her lap. She gazed at him. "I wonder why he wears a mask...' she thought. Her pale red marked hand went to take it off but the strangers hand caught hers as she was about to touch the mask.

Cyborg was about to attack yet Raven signaled him to stop. Terra smirked. 'Hey this is actually getting interesting...'

The stranger groaned as he let go of her hand. Although you couldn't see it, behind his mask his eyes open...

"Raven?" He asked sitting up.

Said girl stood up "How do you know my name? Who are you?" she asked her face full of questioned for this masked boy.

He also stood noting that his surroundings didn't seem familiar. He looked at her skeptically "I'm Robin..."

Nothing registered on her face

"The leader of the Teen Titans?"

Still nothing

"Uhh Cyborg tell her who I am." He said looking over at the metal man who looked more lost than Raven.

"Sorry Man don't know you.." Okay now this was getting weird. 'What does he mean he doesn't know me? Is today completely confuse Robin day or something?'

Robin Turned to the blond girl. "Terra..." 'How is she back?' He thought mid-sentence. "Come on tell them who I am..." Terra just stared at him. "uh I don't know you either..."

Raven tapped her foot impatiently, this was getting annoying. She knew no one named Robin, although his face seemed somewhat familiar. "Look I don't have time to play your little games so if you would-" "Raven look at the time..." Cyborg entered before she could finish.

The sun was setting. For a second Robin could she shock in her eyes but it disappeared. "We have to get back now, I was supposed to be home an hour ago..." her voice trailed off.

Shaking back into her mind, Rave glared at Robin. "You... your come with us." with that Raven used her powers to take them back to the palace before Robin could protest.

-O-


	4. You'll Pretend

Only One

Chapter Four: You'll Pretend

Disclaimer: To quote the genius Authoress Raving Lunatic "I don't own teen titans if I did Slade would be a sock puppet"

A/N:Hi Hi people! Welcome to chappie 4 of my only! Wheeeeee! Sorry I just returned from a trip to my coffee machine...hehehe caffeine is good... O.O.. Oh yea! My friend Carmen pointed out that Raven seemed a little off. To clear this up I wanted to say that since she serves under her father (for now...) She doesn't have to hold all her emotions in. But she kinda does anyway because that's just a quirk in her personality. So yea...urm any who urm enjoy...

_-O- _

You pretend you're high

Pretend you're bored

Pretend you're anything

Just to be adored

And what you need

Is what you get  
Don't believe in fear

Don't believe in faith

Don't believe in anything

That you can't break

-O-

"Uh Raven is he okay?" Terra asked noting that Robin was unconscious when they landed back in Raven's room.

Raven glared at the blond girl. "That's Queen Raven to you." She mumbled. To tell the truth, Raven didn't really know why Terra was even a member of the royal court in the first place.Then like a flash of lightning it came back to her.

She was crying. That's the first thing she remembered. She was alone and crying.

The other child of the court wouldn't play with her. Raven scared them. Some of the older kids called her bad names, never to her face of course. But she heard their whispers. She wasn't stupid, she knew they hated her because she wasn't pure. She knew.

Her stubby 5 year old fingers desperately tried to remove the tears, but they kept falling. If someone heard her crying they would tell her father. He disapproved of tear. He thought they were a sign of weakness. And as the heir to the Azaranian throne, weakness was unacceptable.

"Raven?" Raven stopped immediately she knew that voice.

It was her mother.

"Mommy!" she said running toward the woman. Tear streamed down her cheeks again, as she climbed into her mother's arms. Arella did her best to comfort the child. She wiped her tears away and rubbed her back soothingly.

"There there little one, Why are you crying?"

Raven pushed strand of hair away from her face, " Day won't pway wit me mommy. Day calleded me Halfbweed" Her small lips trembled.

Arella scooped the child up in her arms. "I'm sorry Raven, I'm so sorry" Raven didn't know what she was sorry for but she felt like her mother really meant it.

"But I think I can fix your problem little one." Raven smiled brightly, which was rare for the dark child. "Weally?"

Arella shook her head. "There is a little girl your age is coming to Azarath from Earth. You know what that is right?"

Raven shook her head swiftly "Uh huh! dats where mommy's from" Her mother nodded.

"Yes, that is where Mommy's from. Now this girl her name is Terra, she going to be your friend. Terra?" A little girl came through the door. Raven stared at her, She stared back.

"Mommy is she sick? Her hair is lellow." Raven whispered to her mom. Arella just laughed. "Raven not everybody has dark hair like you and me, on Earth most people's hair is yellow, but they call it blond there"

"Oh..." Terra was now right in front of her. Both girls stared at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Finally Terra broke the ice. "I can move rocks."

"I can move eweryting" She retaliated. Terra stuck her tongue at Raven. Not understanding what she was doing Raven hid behind her mother.

Terra laughed. Both little girls glared at each.

"I hate her..."

Raven shook the memory away from her. Where did that come from? She had never remembered that. 'When did that happen?' she asked herself.'Before your mother died.' her heart answered.

"Raven? You okay?" Terra asked concern showing on her face. Raven immediately glared at her "I hate you."

Terra just rolled her eyes. Robin groaned and began to regain conciseness. "Look, He's waking up..." Both the girls moved into his immediate view, Finally Robin opened his eyes, neither could tell because of the mask.

"AHHHHHHH" Robin screamed, Not expecting to see to girls in his face as soon as he opened his eyes.This caused Terra and Raven to yelp as well.

Robin sat up on Raven's bed breathing in deeply "Are you guys crazy, or are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Raven circled the bed trying to get a better view of this stranger. Completely ignoring his earlier question Raven continued. "Who are you? You said your name was Robin. You seem familiar, have you been to Azarath before?" She sat down right next to him and looked at his mask as if trying to see through the cloth and peer into his soul. Her Violet eyes entranced Robin. They reminded him of the tide, silent and calm but capable of using a force that could destroy anything that happened to disturbed it's natural balance. Raven's eyes seemed to draw him in, and as much as he hated to admit it, Robin would be content to stare into the oceanic depths forever. Something that couldn't be said for Starfire.

To the boy wonder it felt like an eternity before Terra grew board and broke them apart. "Yea you guys can passionately gaze into to each others eyes later, jeez you could at least waited till I left..." Raven tore her eyes away from the boy in front of her to glare daggers the size of swords at Terra.

What in the world was going on? Why didn't Raven or Cyborg remember him. Where had Cyborg gone anyway? Why in all seven hells was Terra here? Last time her cheeked she was a stone statue. 'Think Robin! What was the last thing you remember?' Soon images flooded back into his mind. A storm, Raven's weakening powers, Lighting then nothing.

The dark princess, sighed and continued her questions."Well are you going to tell us anything or not?" Shaking out of his trance like state, Robin nodded.

A knock at the door made Raven roll her eyes as she went to see who it was. She sent Terra a knowing look. She nodded back, and raven walked out of the room. Robin only caught a glimpse of green before the door closed

"Robin, your names Robin right?" The blond girl now leaned on Raven's Vanity. 'Wow that sounded weird. Never thought I would use a sentence with 'Raven' and 'Vanity' in it...'

He again nodded.

"So what brings you to Azarath? Where are you from any way?" It had been a long time since Terra had been around the titans that Robin had a hard time believing that she was really here in the first place. Then again he thought that he was going completely insane so hey.

"I dunno how I go here. One minute I'm home with my friends, the next, I woke up in that market. " He shrugged and began to get a good look a t the room he was in. The lights were dimly lit, making the walls glow slightly. The room, he thought was a shade of dark blue, or black. in the inadequate lighting it was hard to tell.

"Where's Home?" Terra asked trying to gain his attention.It worked. Robin looked at the once traitor with a new light. "Earth..."

This seemed to make Terra's cerulean eyes light up. "Really?" Her tone was full of excitement. It had been years since she had seen another Earthling. Okay so Raven a kinda counted. But only because she was half human, but had never actually been to the lush green planet that Terra had called home for a short 5 years.

"Yea. So this is Azarath? Anything special?" He asked interested. Insanity or not, Robin was not one to be lead on by surprises. He would gather up as much information while he was here. Hey who knows maybe one day it would come in handy.

"Well Besides miss meanie there's not much going on. Besides the War that is." She said this like it was absolutely nothing. like war was a game or something common like that. Noticing the look of surprise on his face she continued.

"Yea the wars been going on for about 8 years now. It started when the Queen was killed by Tamerainian forces coming back from earth. " Robin interrupted her. "What was she doing on Earth?"

"Impatient aren't we?" Terra smiled "Well the queen herself was human. Now as legend tells she was going to Earth to secure a wedding arrangement for her daughter with the Earth's prince. Yet on the way back the ship was destroyed and the whole crew, including the Queen were killed."

Robin nodded. His mind was plagued with questions. 'All this was done by the Tamerainian people?' Man he had to be going crazy. When him and the rest of the titans had visited Tameran, he couldn't help but think that much of the planet's people were naive.

"Outraged with the loss of his queen, the king declared War on Tameran and they have been at each others throats ever since. But the best part has happened recently. Tameran's princess, Star something-" "Starfire"

The blond quirked an eyebrow but nodded. "Yea that's her name. Any-who she recently fled to Azarath. Why? we have no clue Raven, Cyborg,and me where out searching for her and that's when we found you."

Just as Robin was about to ask why They were searching (He doesn't realize that Raven is the princess of Azarath yet.) when Raven returned with a familiar green changeling. "Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed happily.

The green boy didn't seem to notice his presence though. He was too busy drooling over a certain blond girl. He quirked an eyebrow. "Ignore him. He does that every time Terra's in the same room, eventually you get used to it." He nodded

Raven snapped her fingers. "Don't you have a message to deliver?" The green boy shook out of his love sick trance. "Oh yea, Dude your father was totally miffed when he heard at you hadn't found that Starfire chick but as soon as he heard about what you did find, Namely Robin, he demanded that you and your Little party see him immediately."

Raven rolled her eyes. "That man is infuriating! God is there a time that he doesn't have a spy watching me?"

"Nope" Terra answered naturally. Like they had this conversation before. Raven didn't even bother to glare this time.

"Don't speak to me..." Terra just stuck her tongue out at her, and Raven returned the childish insult.

Robin shook his head. 'Why in the world am I stuck here to endure this stupidity?'

Later

Robin could not believe what he was hearing. "All bow for the ruler and king of Azarath, Trigon." behind the mask his eyes grew large. If Trigon was king then that made Raven... Princess. 'Oh god...'

Trigon looked very different then Robin would have imagined. From what the Raven from his world had told him, (as little as that was.) Trigon was a large demon, 'Big red eye sore' where the terms he believe she had used. but the Man that everyone was bowing in front of looked just like that. A man. He had a pale skin tone much like Raven's. Long white hair has in a lose ponytail behind him. He was not old looking, so this man looked strangely young.

He glanced at the others to see what they were doing, sure enough they were bowing. He followed in suit, but noticed Raven Remained standing.

"Raven" He said. His voice void of any emotion.

"Trigon" She dead panned.

"Daughter" This time Trigon's voice was mocking. As if he found it funny to use such normal terms.

"Daddy" A smirk was plastered on her face.

Deciding that they weren't getting anywhere with this, Trigon broke their battle and continued on. "I am very disappointed in your search, dear child. You have not found the tamerainian girl yet. Need I remind you that the longer she is on our planet the more she learns?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I understand..."

"But-," a grin spread across him features. "I am told you found a young male from the planet Earth?" Raven seemed confused for a moment, but her face changed from confusion to a look of dread."

"No..." she shook her head. His grin merely widened. Oh how he enjoy watching his daughter squirm.

"Daddy...No no please no!" she was begging now. Terra seemed to get what was going on, and was torn between pity and amusement. Beast boy just gasped, his mouth wide open.

In a large booming voice, Trigon stood. "Servants Begin to put together a grand feast tonight we celebrate the union of Azarath and Earth!" Clapping erupted in the court. Robin stood there confused for a moment.

Suddenly it clicked.

They thought he was the Earth's Prince that the Queen had set out to find 8 years ago.

They thought he was here to marry Raven.

-O-

A/N: wow that was a long chappie. yay! Please reveiw and tell me if you like it!

Sneak peak: With the preparations for the wedding underway. Raven is forced to Go along with the Azarathian customs of courting. Will she give or will he blow up Poor Robin? And what's this? Robin's found Starfire? what madness is to come?

_Anna_


	5. And Then You'll Smile

My Only

Chapter five: And Then You Smile

A/N: So So So So Sorry for the late update. I've been sick although mostly I've been lazy. Hehehe . Sorry peoples.I'm scared to death that gonna take off my story because of the new no song fic rule. Please spare my writing oh great people! Also, I wanted to let everyone know that I'm trying my best to update more and I'm working on a bunch of new stories. YaY! Well you don't want to hear me ramble. Enjoy this chapter!

...Anna...

_-O-_

I don't know you

You don't know me

I wonder what we share

It's just that now

And then you smile

And suddenly I know you care

--Pet Shop Boys "Only One"

-O-

"They think I'm what?" Robin whispered fiercely to Terra as he pulled her away from the growing 'celebration' of the union of Earth and Azarath . Since he crash landed here, robin learned that Terra was the best place to get his questions answered, she seemed to be the only one who was sane around here.

Terra shrugged, trying to lose his strong gaze. "I guess they think your the Earth Prince..." she really didn't understand what he wasn't grasping about the situation. Raven's mother arranged a marriage between Azarath's Princess and and the Earth's Prince. Raven was from Azarath, and Robin was the first thing to come from earth in a long time. It made perfect sense in Terra's mind that Robin should be the one to marry Raven.

"No I get that part, but why me? I don't even know how I got here? What Could I possibly have in common with this Earth Prince guy?" Robin was getting a little bit worked up over this whole subject. But hey what would you do If you were told you where going to marry a girl you barely knew?

The blond rolled her eyes but contained to talk to him. "There's not much to compare. Your the first person from Earth to crash land here since me so your the only option we've got." Okay scratch that Terra was officially Insane along with the rest of the planet.

He sent her a 'That is not a good reason!' look but sighed. Logic didn't seem to mean a thing on Azarath. "Okay...Well what are my chances of getting out of this marriage thing?" If he couldn't talk reason into this situation then he would have to get the wedding canceled. nothing against Raven but he was NOT getting married before puberty was finished with him, especially not in this weird Alternate universe. 'I shouldn't be worrying about getting married! I should be trying to figure out a way back home with my sanity still in tacked' he thought to himself

Terra made a face that told him his chances weren't good. She glanced over at the planets king, Trigon, who was trying to persuade Raven into excepting the marriage, and by the look on her face he wasn't doing a very good job."Slim to none, Trigons been trying to get rid of Raven for a long time and he's not gonna let your protest get in his way."

'Okay well that didn't go as planned...' "Escaping?" Robin asked

"You'll die first. He'll have you killed before you can even think of running out on his daughter. Right now it's up to Raven"

"Charming thought..." Robin muttered. 'How am I gonna get out of this one!' He took a deep breath 'Calm down boy wonder. Okay now what would your friends do right now?'

Starfire popped into his head 'Fight with righteous furry!' Soon followed by an image of a bunch of Azarathian demons pulling her down to the depths of hell. 'Okay not a good idea...'

Next Cyborg appeared in his head taking down demons with his sonic cannon and screaming 'Boyah', 'Okay that would work if I had a sonic cannon...' Robin stopped himself from even thinking of what Beast boy's story and idea's where.

That left Raven. Pictures of Raven going crazy with anger spiraled in his head. 'No not a good Idea...'

"We need to get back to the party, Trigon will begin to expect your plotting something if he notices that your gone." Terra interrupted his train of thoughts. Robin nodded solemnly. The blond gave him a sad smile. To tell the truth she pitied the poor guy.

"Hey it's not that bad I heard Raven can cook a mean bowl of cereal!" Something tells me she's not really helping.

O-

"No"

"Raven be reasonable"

"No"

"Raven!"

"Nope"

Ra-"

"No"

"Raven Renee Akasha Michelle Roth you will listen to me!" Trigon bellowed in a booming voice.

Everyone in the court turned to look at the royal argument taking place. The music stopped playing, People stopped dancing, cooks set aside their knives, Beast boy and Cyborg even quit their argument to see the commotion. Raven crossed her arms across her chest. She could just hear Terra snickering at her full name.

Oh she wanted to kill her father right then. Slowly and painfully. She looked away from the king and let out a 'Humph' like a spoiled brat she said "Fine. I will LISTEN . I won't promise anything." Trigon smiled slightly and looked at his royal court.

"You may resume anytime now." The room became alive again with music and dinning at his words. Trigon rolled his eyes, but turned his attention back to his stubborn daughter.' What did I do wrong with this child?' he thought to himself.

"Raven sit down." She did as she was told but still refused to look at him.

"Ugrh...Child if you marry to the Earth prince you will get anything your heart desires." He tried to coax. Raven raised an eyebrow. "I can get whatever I want now"

"You would get to be Queen of the Earth."

"I'm going to inherit the throne here so this means nothing to me."

'Over my dead body' Trigon thought, but he kept that part to himself. "Raven If you do not wish to leave Azarath it can be arranged so that you may still live here in the winter seasons-"

Then it clicked in Raven's head "Wait one minute. You mean to tell me that if I marry the Earth Prince I'd HAVE to leave Azarath?" "We could work around this if you -" He never got to finish

"Your telling me that if I marry this guy, I'd get to leave Azarath?" He Nodded "Forever, without all your little spies?" Nod. "Without any connection to you what so ever?" Another nod.

'I guess I could get used to Robin if it means getting away from this ass...' she thought with a smile. "Alright Daddy you've got yourself an Earth Queen" Raven looked almost happy at this thought.

If Raven was happy then Trigon was ecstatic. A smirk was plastered on his face as he called the entire courts attention. " I have wonderful news. My daughter Raven, has just agreed to go through with t he marriage to The Earth Prince, Robin! Now we feast!" Most of the court erupted in cheer. But a very distinct "WHAAAAAAT!" was heard over the merriment.

Apparently Robin didn't agree. "I invite my Son-In-Law to sit with me and his Bride to be as we celebrate this wondrous occasion!" Trigon looked over at Robin, who's eyes were unreadable beneath his black mask.

Finally he gulped and looked at Terra for advise. She mouthed the word "GO" to him. Some how Robin manged to will his feet to move toward the royal dinning table. He was seated next to Raven who would not look at him.

'What's she mad at? This is all her fault' He thought turning his attention to the plate in front of him. He couldn't escape a hostile Alien planet on an empty stomach could he?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his own. A blush spread over his face. He glanced at Raven who nodded her head. He looked at the purple haired princess like she was crazy.She rolled her eyes. 'Open your hand' she mouthed. Somewhere in the back of his mind Robin couldn't help but think she was beautiful when she was annoyed.

Robin nodded his head and opened his palm. Quickly she slipped a a note into his hand. She nodded again and went back to her food. Yet she left her hand in his the entire time.

Robin looked at the note

'Meet me after dinner'

After the feast was complete, Robin was given a tour of the palace by none other than Raven.

While she rambled on about something or other he found himself comparing this Raven to the Raven he knew. Sure they looked the same but the seemingly same birds were worlds apart .

Literally.

The Raven he knew was quiet, reserved. Most of the time she'd spend her hours locked in her room with her thoughts and old books. This Raven seemed to never get a moment alone. Not with her royal duties. She was constantly talking to someone may it be a servant (who were petrified of her), or a Representative like Beast Boy or Cyborg, or Terra who was her royal Shadow. In all his time here (about 2 days) he never saw her just meditating.

That led to another thing, The Raven he knew had to meditate all the time to kept her emotions in check. Princess Raven on the other hand didn't seem to have to keep any emotion under control. This, he guessed, was because of Trigon who wasn't manipulating her powers or her mind.

He felt a pang of guilt for the Raven he once knew. She had to keep everything locked inside to keep them safe. For their well being she didn't get to feel. It struck him that maybe this Princess Raven was how his Raven really was. Maybe Raven liked to talk about stupid things, maybe she enjoyed arguing with Terra and Beast Boy all the time. Could this be what Raven was really like behind the cold glass barrier?

"Robin?" A hand waved in front of his face, shaking him from his jumbled thoughts. "Robin, are you in there?"

Robin looked at her with blank eyes. Right now she wanted nothing more than to rip off that stupid mask and see what he was really thinking behind that black cloth. 'Why does he cover his eyes anyway?' the question seemed old and stale in her mind, like she had spend hours thinking that same question over and over again. Yet she couldn't remember it.

"Huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes saving the thought for later. She pointed at the door they were standing in front of. "I said this is going to be your room." He nodded and entered the room.

The room was large. That was the first thing he thought when he entered the brightly lighten room. Soft white furniture graced the corners casting shadow on the ceiling. The bed was large too. Fit for a king, it didn't dawn on him that it probably was.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit small. We weren't sure about what you were used to, so we picked something you can change." Her violet eyes lazily drifted across the bland room. It was much too bright in her opinion. Robin gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's perfect." An odd silence fell over the two birds. Raven decided that she had enough and began to walk to the door.

"Actually it reminds me of my room back home. I'm not that much of a decorator. One time Rav-" He stopped himself from finishing "A friend told me it was to make up for my use of bright colors in my clothes.She liked to mess with me about that." 'It was Raven who told me that...'

Raven smiled from the doorway. "Your friend was smart wasn't She?" Robin laughed. "You have no idea how smart..."

Silence

"Well goodnight" Raven smiled sadly as the door closed behind her leaving Robin alone in this strange room.

"Good night Raven"

"Umph!" Whispered something by the window.

Robin stirred in his sleep but didn't get up.

"Urggggg" Came the 'thing'

He tried to ignore it but his super hero instinct would not allow him to drop it. With glazed eyes he looked around the room. He saw nothing. Robin gave a grown as he plopped his head back against the pillow.

"Oww!"

This time he shot up and franticly looked around. As a reflex his hand went to his waist for a his Bo staff, which was no where to be found. Shaking his head at his forgetfulness, Robin spoke into the darkness. "Who's there?"

"Eeep!" came the voice. In less than a second Had the invader pinned to the ground ready to strike. And he almost did but at the last minute he stopped, shocked.

"Starfire?"

-O-

A/N: Well that took a while to type. The plot thickens with the entrance of Starfire. What will happen next? I dunno yet... :gets oranges thrown at her: Owww okay I'll figure it out soon! See you all in the next chapter!

Anna-


End file.
